Dragon's Cry
is the ninth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. This episode marks the debut of Flame Dragon. Synopsis After finding out that Hiroki is the son of his old friend Mikiko, Haruto suggests that he watches over him until the Phantom case is solved. However, Phoenix attacks Mikiko instead of bringing Hiroki into despair and when Haruto realises this, he searches for his father. Plot As Mikiko is hospitalized, Rinko rescues Haruto from the river and brings him back to the shop. After realizing that Phoenix's objective is to kill Hiroki's parents to throw him into despair, Haruto leaves in a rush to protect Hiroki's father, rescuing him from the Phantom when he is about to kill him. Without enough strength to face Phoenix, Haruto flees away to take the father to the hospital instead, collapsing due to the effort. After having a nightmare about Phoenix killing Hiroki's parents and the boy turning into a Phantom, Haruto awakens determined to confront him to protect the family, but he knows he lacks the power to do so. Just as he finds himself out of options, Koyomi brings to Haruto the Transformation Ring made from the stone brought by the White Garuda. When Phoenix appears at the hospital, Haruto tries to invoke the power of the new Transformation Ring several times until he finally succeeds. Having a vision of his own parents death, Haruto comes face to face with his inner Phantom, WizarDragon, who told him that although the Transformation Ring can indeed channel the Phantom's power, its use may eventually lead him to his destruction. Haruto replies that he does not fear Wizardragon's powers as he brings hope to him, and he manages to access the Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style's newly evolved form, Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon. The Magic Ring that apparently had no powers is revealed to be the Special Ring, allowing Haruto to invoke Flame Dragon's Dragon Breath attack and defeat Phoenix. As a few days pass, Haruto tells the others that both Hiroki's parents are recovering, while Medusa berates Phoenix, who is revealed to have been revived, for underestimating Haruto. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : *Haruto Soma's father: *Haruto Soma's mother: Suit actors *Kamen Rider Wizard: *The White Wizard, Phoenix: Wizard Ring *'Rings used:' **Transformation: Land, Hurricane, Flame, Flame Dragon **Magic: Extend, Driver On, Connect, Copy (on the WizarSwordGun), Special *'Style Used:' **Land Style, Hurricane Style, Flame Style, Flame Dragon Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 36, Go-Buster Raioh, Gakiin!. *Wizard's battle with Phoenix in this episode is revisited in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars, where Wizard must relive it to restore his memory. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 2 features episodes 6-9: To a Beautiful Flower, Buying Memories, A New Magic Stone and Dragon's Cry. 10201618 59e9a33d8999a.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 2, DVD cover 10191841 59e873374fa53.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「ドラゴンの叫び」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「ドラゴンの叫び」 Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:New Form Episode